Gebäude Nummer 2
Das Gebäude Nummer 2 ist ein Dungeon in Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World. Allgemeines Das Gebäude Nummer 2 befindet sich in Altamira und ist Teil des Hauptsitzes der Lezareno-Gesellschaft. Das Gebäude wurde innerhalb der zwei Jahre zwischen Tales of Symphonia und Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World in der Nähe des Freizeitparks von Altamira errichtet, ist aber über einen Untergrundtunnel mit diversen Gebäuden aus Altamira verbunden, wie zum Beispiel mit dem Hotel im Eingangsbereich von Altamira. In den Untergrund gelangen Mitarbeiter von Lezareno über die Fahrstühle in einzelnen Gebäuden. Geschichte Nachdem Regal Bryant und schließlich auch Sheena Fujibayashi in Altamira zurückgelassen werden mussten, sammeln die Helden sich, um die beiden zu befreien und schließlich auch Brute Lualdi zu helfen, der unter dem Einfluss von Solums Kern den Vanguard anführt. Orochi Azumi konnte herausfinden, dass sich Brute ins Gebäude Nummer 2 zurückgezogen hat und daher Regal vermutlich dort gefangen ist, daher suchen die Helden einen Weg in das Gebäude. Presea Combatir hatte einmal von Regal erklärt bekommen, wie das Gebäude über den Untergrund zu erreichen ist, und kann die anderen daher sicher dorthinführen. Bereits am Eingang verspürt Presea stark und Genis Sage schwach den Einfluss von Solums Kern, dessen Aura laut Tenebrae in der gesamten Stadt zu spüren ist. thumb|300px|left|Presea und Raine rufen wertvolle Informationen an den Computern ab Die Helden suchen einen Sicherheitsraum auf, wo Raine Sage die Blaupausen des Gebäudes abrufen kann und Presea versucht, die Sicherheitssysteme zu deaktivieren. Raine entscheidet, dass die Helden sich trennen sollten: Sie, Presea und Genis werden als Ablenkungsmanöver dienen, damit Emil und Marta Lualdi zu Brute vordringen können. Auf dem Weg nach oben begegnen Emil und Marta jedoch Alice, die ihnen gegenüber nicht feindlich gesinnt ist, sondern sie bittet, Decus zu helfen, der vollkommen wahnsinnig geworden ist, seit er Solums Kern erhalten hatte. Die beiden lassen sich darauf ein, trotz Tenebraes Warnung, und werden von Alice in den Raum geführt, in dem Decus an die Wand gekettet ist und tatsächlich enorm aggressiv und nicht bei Sinnen erscheint. Alice aktiviert durch einen Knopfdruck jedoch eine Falle, wodurch Marta durch eine Falltür von Emil getrennt wird und in die Obhut von Brute gelangt, der Ratatosks Kern aus ihrer Stirn benötigt. Alice überlässt stattdessen Decus Emil und verschwindet. Ehe Decus Emil angreifen kann, wird er durch den Geruch des Eau de Seduction wieder zu Sinnen gebracht und erkennt Emil als seinen "Fan", dem er in Flanoir begegnet ist. Emil will ihn daraufhin wegen der Blutsäuberung in Palmacosta zur Rede stellen, wird jedoch unterbrochen, da auf der anderen Seite der Wand, an der er sitzt, Stimmen zu vernehmen sind, die er als jene von Colette Brunel und Zelos Wilder erkennt. Colette stolpert und aktiviert versehentlich einen Schalter, der eine Geheimtür zu dem Zimmer öffnet, in dem Emil und Decus sind. Froh darüber, dass es Emil gut geht, zerren Zelos und Colette Emil gegen seinen Willen aus dem Raum heraus, da er noch mit Decus reden wollte, und sperren Decus ein. Auf der weiteren Suche begegnen die Helden Sheena, die sich durch das Gebäude bewegen konnte, ohne gefangen zu werden, da sie die Lüftungsschächte zur Fortbewegung nutzte. Sie führt die anderen zu Marta, die in einem Gespräch mit ihrem Vater ist, und befreien sie, nachdem Brute das Zimmer verlassen hat. Schließlich dringen sie in die oberste Etage vor, wo sie sich mit Raine, Genis und Presea vereinen. Im Büro des Präsidenten, wo Brute sich verbarrikadiert hat, wollen sie ihn zur Rede stellen, doch Brute lässt Alice auftauchen, die Regal in ihrer Gewalt hat, der durch vorangegangene Folter deutlich mitgenommen ist. Regal kann jedoch durch Lloyd Irving erscheinen, der plötzlich erscheint. thumb|300px|Regal in Alices Gewalt Die Helden bekämpfen daraufhin Brute, der jedoch nur dadurch vollends gestoppt werden kann, dass Decus erscheint und ihm Solums Kern aus dem Körper reißt. Decus wird zwar danach von Emil aufgehalten, doch er flüchtet schließlich mit Alice und wird von Lloyd, Sheena, Genis und Zelos verfolgt. Unterdessen bleibt Raine mit Regal und Colette als Schutz zurück, um die Wunden von Brute zu versorgen, und Marta und Emil eilen den anderen in Begleitung von Presea hinterher. Als sie die anderen einholen, bekommen sie gerade mit, wie Lloyd sich mit aller Kraft gegen Richter Abend verteidigt. Lloyd und die anderen drei, die jedoch besiegt am Boden liegen, haben zuvor mitbekommen, wie Richter die Macht von Niflheim heraufbeschworen hat, was Emil und Marta jedoch nicht mitbekommen. Auch im nachfolgenden Kampf gegen Richter ruft er diese Macht kein weiteres Mal herauf. Nach dem Kampf kann Richter mithilfe von Alices Monstern entkommen. Wissenswertes *Der Kampf gegen Richter muss nicht gewonnen werden, aber es ist möglich, ihn zu besiegen. Ortsliste Kategorie:Schauplätze aus Dawn of the New World Kategorie:Vereinte Welt